Exposed
by Ishikawa Akira
Summary: "I don't feel like going out of the peristylium these days." A pointless Seven fic that has poorly written angst. Requested- and dedicated to saturnite. Discontinued for now.


_**Author's Notes:**_

Mnn, hello there!

This is the Seven-centred fic that I mentioned earlier on in the A.N. of Watched's Chapter 4, which I actually wrote before its 5th chapter.

It's kind of lame and pointless, really, and this is my first try-out at something angst, so I expect loads of criticism!

I'm going to be frank, alright? I think that this chapter is well-written by my standards if you ask me.

This is short, too, actually. Ahaha. *scratches head*

And worse, it's pointless.

There's no plot, no romance, nothing.

Oh sheesh I'm babbling.

Enjoy! (Not really? XD)

* * *

><p>She knows that bottling up her emotions doesn't get her anywhere.<p>

"_**Are you free today, Seven?"**_

Sentences like these were common, most of them coming from either Jack or Sice, adding in an occasional Deuce at times.

"_**Sorry."**_

The rest was routine.

_Nod. Smile. Find an excuse to scram._

Seven doesn't feel guilty for lying to her classmates. She sees it as something necessary; and that she really isn't 'free' everyday.

_I just need some time alone._

But does she, really?

She would wonder, while knowing the right answer all along.

"_**They know when you're troubled, Seven."**_

King would tell her, try to convince her to talk to him- though to no avail to each and every attempt he makes.

"_**I don't feel like going out of the peristylium these days."**_

_Lies._

She knows that she desires for company, someone who would actually listen to her from time to time to talk about her personal problems.

But yet again, Seven avoids them, hating that feeling of being completely exposed to others.

Like she would be seen through in that particular companion's eyes, her selfish thoughts and desires all completely bare to that one person.

As if she was naked, soaked thoroughly by water, the vision still scaring her every day as she knows her scars- all of them would be seen in an instant.

It never was a mystery, to why she avoids King like the plague even though he only tries to help- without even pressurizing her.

She's afraid that she would be judged, although she knows full well that her classmates at Class Zero would never do that to her.

Seven trusts them; _respects _them.

But distance still had to be maintained.

But still, she feels that boiling rage, that pent-up anger frequently swarming up to the surface whenever she's aware that she's lonely.

At the same time, it saddens her that she feels nothing but contempt towards herself... Wanting to be loved, aching to be understood, desiring for company- but still shying away from everyone.

_Why?_

She spends her days aimlessly walking around the peristylium, stopping at the training grounds to perfect her skills once in a while, sometimes with another purpose to seek King's opinion on some matters, hoping that she would at least feel better after her vision has cleared.

It doesn't help her to see a hint of a smile on King's lips whenever Deuce appeared to watch every time, occasionally joining in to help them both practice, her melodies a perfect bonus if she's in the mood for training.

And when she spends some time observing these two whenever the three of them have practice together, she realizes that maybe... just maybe, that it's time for her to find someone she could at least open up to.

And Seven knows that she's jealous.

Not of King, not of Deuce, but more of the fact that they have a close friend that they rely on, that they see every day- someone they could trust with all their sorrows, fears and secrets- while she has none.

Every day; she tries to hold back those tears- the tears of envy, the tears of loneliness, the tears of sorrow- she doesn't know.

And she's still holding them back.

She's still suffering bit by bit, still a little afraid of the exposure to that 'perfect companion' of hers. Her scars for him or her to see, all the ugly wounds that hasn't healed up yet- _everything._

But she knows, who that 'perfect companion' would be.

It was all just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>To those who finished reading until here...<p>

I'M SORRY BUT I JUST HAD TO INCLUDE KING AND DEUCE SOMEWHERE IN THERE.

As you all know...

Constructive criticism is **_ALWAYS _**welcome.

Review if you can.


End file.
